Stay Away From The Forest
by ninjago1019
Summary: Sequel to my first! Somehow Kai ends up getting turned into what Jay is and it is only temporary, but the same afternoon Jay and Kai are scouting through the forest and descover something that could end them both Permanetly.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next story! ! The sequel to my first. I am also sorry that this took so long. Oh and Jay is still a wolf and it takes place about a week later from my other story.**

**JAYS POV-**

I woke up from the sound of talking, I opened my eyes to see the all the guys except Zane getting ready, I then pushed myself into a sit on my make-shift bed on the floor and yawned, but when I did this it made a whining sound, Kai and Cole turned and faced me.

"bout time" remarked Kai "yeah whatever, hey were is Zane?"" I asked. "oh um...he's cooking breakfast" said Cole while finishing making his bed "Nice! Hey I bet I can beat you guys to the kitchen" I challenged.

"Yeah in your dreams" said Kai who got finished getting ready along with Cole, "OK then GO!" I yelled and we all started running towards the kitchen, but before I could even get out of our room Cole closed the door in my face.

"Crap" I mumbled but fortunately I knew another way' through the ceiling and along the beams.

I then jumped up there and started hopping over the beams and I accidently tripped on one and I went rolling over a few and landed right on the kitchen table( which luckily didn't have any food on it yet but Sensei, Nya and Lloyd were all sitting there).

I glanced around the kitchen and saw that I had beaten them! Then as if on cue they came running in and there mouths hung open.

"how did you beat us!" exclaimed Kai, "oh I have my ways" I said then Zane came out with breakfast I jumped off of the table and sat on the floor. He then past it out to everyone but me.

Everybody started eating and Zane went back into the other room and came back out with my food and set it in front of me, then he took his seat and he began to eat, looked down at my food it kind of looked like dog food but I didn't care so I started to eat it, it actually wasn't too bad.

_Man today is going to be great_ I thought, but in reality I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**How did you like? Was it good? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know some of you are confused about the whole Jay and wolf thing but let me just say this Jay is a werewolf but he hasn't told his friends yet…and onto the story!  
**

**JAYS POV-**

We all finished breakfast and went into the game room where Kai, Cole, Zane and Lloyd started racing on Mario kart, I just laid down and watched.

At first it was amusing listening to their comments then they just turned into grunts and then nothing but the TV making sounds, and that made it boring. _Hmm wonder what I could do to make this fun _I thought.

I figured since the room was so quiet I would just randomly howl. So I did. And it was awesome! Kai completely flipped out; he dropped the controller and jumped up on the back of the couch but fell off onto the floor.

Lloyd screamed and hid behind Zane who grabbed him and tried to push Lloyd in front of him, but fail as Lloyd wouldn't let go of Zane's back.

Cole dove over the back of the couch and landed on Kai, I started laughing and they all glared at me "What it was a little quiet, so I made it louder" I said, but before anyone could argue the alarm rang "aww come on! " I whined.

Cole sighed "lets go!" the we ran up to the bridge and saw Nya standing there "guy's it's the serpentine there near the dark forest" "wait the one with the bears in it" I asked and everybody looked at me "Jay there aren't any bears in Ninjago'" said Kai.

"well that's what you think" I said back "guys could we please go fight the snakes" said Zane "lets go!" said Cole and we hopped off the bounty and ran towards the forest.

Once we got there the snakes were ready for a fight, but at the side of the dark forest was Garmadon.

Cole must have noticed because he yelled "Kai and Jay you two go after Garmadon and meet us at the bounty after wards!" me and Kai nodded and ran towards him.

Garmadon smirked when he saw us and then he ran into the forest with me and Kai trailing him.

When we got further from were we came in it got darker and creepier, but then Garmadon stopped running abruptly and pointed his mega weapon at us at it started glowing but before I could react Kai ran up and grabbed it.

"Kai don't!" I yelled but was too late. There was a bright light and Kai fell to the ground and Garmadon cursed to himself and ran off.

I finally got over my shock "Kai!" I yelled then I ran up to him and gasped…he was a wolf too!

He was a grey wolf with a black strip across his back and he also had red flame a flame on his back, but he still smelled like his normal Kai self rather than what a normal wolf would, that meant that it was temporary and with were off by tonight. Then he started to move a little bit and opened his eyes and gasped.

"Jay why are you in black and white!?" he asked "because you're a wolf" I said then he hopped up and started looking at himself the best he could considering there wasn't a mirror around.

"how!? what the-" he asked "um.. lets see you were being _smart_ and grabbed the mega weapon" I said emphasizing the word smart.

"shut up!" he snapped and jumped on me but froze when he looked around "Jay where are we?" "The dark forest but I-I have no idea how to get out" I said.

"well what do we do!" said Kai panicking" Uhh… go that w-way" I said gesturing a random way. "then lets go the faster we get out of here the better" and then we started running. But then gave that Idea up and walked.

Then I heard a low growl and there was a weird smell in the air, then there was a crash behind me but Kai didn't seem to notice, but I turned around anyway and gasped.

"Kai turn around now" I whispered "Why?" 'just do it" I growled and he turned and gasped, too.

There standing ten feet away was a huge black colored bear growling and it had blood red eyes. "Jay, you know what you said about bears earlier?" he asked "yeah" "well you were right" he said.

**I know there was a cliffy, but ****R&R**** to see what happens! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! Oh and I forgot to mention the bear had big claws.**

**JAYS POV-**

We stood there face to face with the bear it was growling and glaring at us.

I could feel my heart beat faster and faster "Kai what a-are we going to do?" I asked,

"I'm just going to say this; RUN!" he yelled and took off running "what the- hey wait up!" I yelled and ran after him.

But as I was running up to him I heard growling and crashing I looked over my shoulder and saw that the bear was coming after us.

Then I tripped on a tree root and fell, I looked up from the spot on the ground where I was and saw the bear right in front of me.

It raised its huge foot with massive claws, and started bringing its foot down ready to hit me, but before it could hit me, Kai rammed into it and nocked it off balance, but it quickly regained its balance once again, and it grabbed Kai with its teeth and threw him at a tree, I looked at Kai and he looked scared and mad at the same time.

The bear started to walk over to Kai growling and snarling, I had to help Kai, considering he helped me.

So I got up and jumped and ran over to the bear and started biting its leg, it turned around and smacked me with its paw and I was sent flying.

I saw the ground get closer and I turned into a different position and landed on my feet, I then ran back over to where the bear is at.

It was after Kai again so I yelled "hey! Dummy your breath smells like s***".

That made it mad and it came after me I dodged its attack and ran over to Kai, I helped him up on all four feet.

"Kai I think I hear a river nearby, and maybe if we find it we could follow it out of this retched forest" I said, "yeah lets do it" he said.

"Ok follow me!" I said then I started running and he was close behind, I kept walking, the trees disappeared and the rocks that were on my left side disappeared, but the rocks on the right only got taller, and there was a cliff (on the left side) but then I found the river and my heart sank, then Kai ran into me "dude why did you stop, cause that bear is still behind us" he said.

"Kai there is a water fall! And were trapped by a bear!" I yelled "what!" he yelled then all of the sudden the bear came through the trees and was walking up to us.

I got really anxious "w-what are we going to do!" I yelled "ok this may sound stupid but its are only way" said Kai "well what is it" I said while we were backing up away from the bear "jump" he said then he jumped of the water fall.

"you're the biggest idiot i know " I mumbled then I jumped.

I felt the water hit me then something hit my back and I couldn't feel anything, then everything went black.

**Well here is another chapter! ****R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So very sorry about the long wait! Oh and Jay can turn into a human and he will at some point in the story, and when he fell he hit a rock. Anyway Hope you enjoy!**

Kai slowly opened his eyes, and sat up from his spot on the shore of the river bank, he pushed himself up "ah ow" he cried out as he fell, his left leg was killing him, he put his hand on his leg "let's hope it's not broken" he felt his leg and pain shot straight through him "yup that is defiantly broken, that's just great" he said wincing and he hugged his arms around his cold wet body. But that when he caught it he had arms again, better yet he was human again!

But the only way for him to be human again was to have the spell thing that Garmadon had zapped him with the mega weapon to ward off after a while, "ugh how am I alive after that fall" he groaned, he looked around the little spot on the bank where he was at.

"Ugh" his head shot over to the right and he saw Jay laying there, "Jay!" he yelled he slowly pulled himself up and onto his feet and hopped over to jay without jostling his leg.

"Jay buddy can you hear me?" "Ugh" was his only response. And to make matters worse it started to rain. "Awe fuck, just wait here Jay I'll be right back he hopped over to the closest tree with was about 15 feet away.

He attempted to get a piece of bark only to have it only make a small 'crack' sound. He growled and this time he used a great about of force and pulled a pretty good sized piece of bark off the tree, he smiled with satisfaction and he then hopped over to where Jay lay and set it down next to him, "um sorry jay im not Shure how bad your hurt so Sorry?" he winced as he pushed jay over and onto the tree bark.

Kai panted a little "ok Jay now it's time to get us out of the rain. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some rope, and tied it to the front of the tree bark (that's if it does have a front) he then tied it around his waist he grunted as he hopped forward toward the forest, with jay in tow, 10 minutes later he found a big tree with fairly big leaves "well this is probably the best for what we're going to get" he mumbled he slowly pulled jay over to the base of the tree.

When he got to the base of the tree he slid Jay off of the piece of bark (oh and Jay is still in wolf form) and attempted to make him comfortable, getting a few large leaves and rolling them up to make a pillow, he also pushed up the grass a little in an effort to make him look less painful.

Kai looked up and he got up and he scooped out the area, there were a bunch of trees all around with big leaves, too.

The grass was soft and short and really green too. He smiled at how pretty it looked and he then hopped back over to jay and sat next to him, he soon found himself dozing off into a small slumber.

**Ok I know that was not very long, and it probably sounded terrible, but and am still new to this so! R&R!**


End file.
